Running Mills
by elfenred
Summary: Factions AU. Levy McGarden was born in the Wind Faction, where intellectuals are born and raised. At a certain age they are given a job, and the time has come for the brightest of them all to get one! But what she gets... isn't what she's expecting. With the chance to travel, she meets new friends and obstacles! Gajevy/Nalu/Gruvia - Future M language - full summary inside!
**Full Summary!**

 **Levy McGarden was born in the Wind Faction, where intellectuals are born and raised. At a certain age they are given a job, and the time has come for the brightest of them all to get one! But what she gets... isn't what she's expecting. The world she belongs to is split into Five Nationalities. Fire,Water,Wind and Earth being the main ones and Star Faction are royalty.**

 **Along the paths her new job takes her to, she'll meet the Natsu! The infamous lord of a group calling themselves Fairy Tail, people who wish to rewrite the laws division of people. Lucy, one of the princesses of the Star Faction, who keep hearing strange voices. Gajeel! A prisoner of war, a war who no one seems to know about?! Gray, a guy she bumps into, (literally?) and Juvia! A fellow member of Levy's team!**

 **Drama, Romance Adventure! La La la~**

* * *

Chapter One

Levy McGarden 01

What'll I be?

The feeling of rocks weighing heavy in the stomach was among the young group. One in particular was feeling them more than the norm. She stood out with her blue cornflower hair, the only thing in common with the others was her small figure. Her parents had adorned her in a bright orange tunic which was covered in white and blue jewels; and while she looked at others they all worn the Wind Faction's traditional colours: mint, pale yellow, and baby blue. Sewed in swirls on their fabrics represented the wind, but her own clothing had no such detail. The jewels were scattered, obviously handmade. Some faces in the group she had recognized, others were completely new to her. She had come from a small, peaceful Wind village, their duties being things like, keeping records, being lawyers in court or even strategist for the army. The current head councilwoman at Capital was said to have come from the Wind lineage, but of course like every royal or high status – they now belonged to the Star Faction.

Standing here among the young girls and boys caused her feet to shift her feet, her legs slightly shaking after the second hour passed of just…standing. It was today when all the factions of each represented element would bring out the youths who have come of age and assigned them a role. It was an option for the youths however to attend such a meet. Depending on the faction, the role or job you were assigned might be dangerous, suicidal. The girl had heard rumors that in the Earth Factions, many were sent to the mines deep underground, only to resurface only after the last day of the each month – or after death. Sometimes, not even then. As a Wind, her job would most likely be light on the body but heavy on the mind. Earlier she was given the choice to take a risk, see what the sub-leader decided to be her fate. Perhaps she'd become a attorney!... though, she was never good at public speaking. Then, a private teacher? Only the wealthy could afford private schooling and she had a feeling no household would hire someone like her.. Or, she could have chosen to stay and take on the task of her mother's role.

Article 2 section 2 clause 3 of the Wind Faction Constitution had stated that if the firstborn, who is of Wind Lineage, of a married couple, at least one of them also being of Wind ; see Article 2-2-6; , declines to attend the Choosing he or she will take up the task of their father or mother corresponding to gender. She inwardly sighed as her photogenic memory came into play again, the memories of papers flipping took some of the pain away from her heels. Suddenly, she realized the person who was standing next to her had disappeared and before long, someone called out her name.

" **Levy McGarden?"** The voice was of an older woman, and it had come from a lilac tent, the silver trimmings shined as the gentle wind brush passed its fabric walls. Levy gulped and for the first time in 2 hours moved from her place. She took deep breathes, hoping to calm herself. She had read it in a book somewhere that it was suppose to help but clearly, it wasn't exactly working. As she entered the tent, the person before her was leaving, their eyes filled with an unexplainable emotion. But she noticed the dark stains of tears which gave her a clue what had happened. They had either received a job they disliked, with no choice but to accept or – was labeled lame; unemployable. The women who had called out before was sitting behind a dark wooded table, paperwork and books scattered along it. Black ink stains were noticeable but, the desk looked like every other Wind Faction family's study room. Levy probably had the worst one.

" **So, McGarden huh? Sounds like an Earth Faction name."** The supervisor flipped through some notes, one which Levy caught sight of one that read her name, her information and a few headshots. Levy nodded quietly, uncertain if she should speak or not. The women seemed to catch wind of Levy's thoughts when she said, " **You may speak freely here. I know how you Mills like to chatter and practically gush at the chance to share or explain knowledge**." Levy's cheeks tinted as the lady called her and her faction 'Mills'. It was a word that could easily be taken lightly or then switched to something offensive. It depended on the situation but Levy had no reaction one way or another. She brushed it off and decided to go with the flow. " **I'm told there is some Earth Lineage on my father's side, but clearly I am more of use with my mind rather than body. Throw me a book and I'll read it twice, throw me an axe and it'll throw me thrice as …hard.."** Levy coughed slightly, feeling she had just fed into some Wind Faction stereotypes. The women simply sat there calmly, a smile slowly rising as Levy finished.

" **Right. Now then, Miss Levy, I see that you were apart of many groups but they seem kind of similar no? I'm sure your school offers more! Book club, Newspaper club, Calligraphy club… debate team captain! Wouldn't you say you're a one trick pony?"** She had said those clubs has if they were the worst ones to be in, which told Levy that her supervisor was not from the Wind Faction. Those were the prime clubs! Especially in a Wind only school. Wind Territory was the second largest country on continent, Earth Faction being the biggest. Wind town and villages were scattered, there was really only one large city, where courts of a national level were held. That was called Haul. Schools were usually placed in areas where many villages were close by, Levy's being one of them. They were taught languages, histories, laws of the world and more. All Wind children learned these things, and with all knowing of the day of the Choosing, clubs were a good thing to have on record. How Levy managed to get a place in those clubs – only the Gods know. And now, it irritated her how her own supervisor, the one who would assign her a life changing role, belittled all her hard work.

" **O-One trick pony? I-I know four different languages! Wind, of course, Water, Fire, and even Light! I-I know it's a dead language but, it helped learn some Fire and a little Earth…"** Levy decided maybe less on the brain and maybe display some brawn? " **I can run! I'm healthy, no illness! Umm..Umm.!"** She paused when she heard the sub-leader laugh loudly, that was when she heard a slight Fire accent. It was more Ja,Ja,Ja than the Wind's Hehehe. Levy recalled her Grandfather's laugh, which she always loved his Gehehehe. GeGeGe was an Earth kind of laughter; it's said it's because they always had a toothpick or a piece of metal to chew on. " **Alright Alright! Don't get so cross-eyed Mill! So, you can read, write in several languages, and you can run huh? Can you ride?"**

Levy slightly turned her head, confused. Ride? Like…on horse back? She'd ridden a sheep when she was younger, and after her 12th birthday a minature pony. How fast would she have to ride anyways? " **Um. Yes?"**

" **Good! Well Miss Levy McGarden, congratulations for being chosen as The Newest Member of…"** Levy's eyes grew in size, her throat opening as she prepared to cheer. She was going to have a job! A new member? A club? An organization? She'd maybe solve problem between fighting countries! Maybe she'd be a translator.

" **The Wind Faction's Army…"** Here it comes! Army? How exciting!

" **Messengers Team**."

What?

* * *

 **Hey I mean, A messenger doesn't sound to bad ya' know? Ya get to deliver mail.. maybe add a little fun fact on the back of an important war letter? Like uh..did you know platypus lay eggs?**


End file.
